Mischief Unmanaged
by ThisPeculiarPotterhead
Summary: Harry was sorted in Slytherin and befriends with Draco Malfoy along with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, making them a Slytherin version of Marauders. H/Hr/DM
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

An eleven year old boy with thick, untameable hair and bright emerald eyes walked into the magnificent castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked around anxiously as a pale boy with platinum blond hair that was combed down to the back of his head approached him, along with a tall kid with black and cooly styled hair and the one with brown skin and looks too mature for his age.

"Harry Potter is it? Everyone's been talking about you in the train," said the pale boy.

"Right," Harry replied, glancing at the boy's companions.

"Oh, this is Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the kid said with such pride in his tone.

"I see you're alone, soon you will find out about some Wizarding family Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he held out a hand to shake Harry which he reluctantly take.

"Thanks," Harry gave him a faint grin, thinking that this kid might be his very first friend in the school. Why not though? He looks nice and influential. He heard a bunch of red head kids talking about him when he passed by their compartment.

"See you in the Slytherin table," then Draco turns to his heels along with Theo and Blaise. 

Harry waited patiently while watching the kids in front of the line gets sorted one by one.

"Ron Weasley!," Professor McGonagall was reading their names in a parchment under her square spectacles.

"Gryffindor!" The talking Sorting Hat shouted. A loud cheers erupts in a table where Ron ran to.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco glanced at Harry before sitting on the wooden stool. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted..

"Slytherin!" the boy rans towards the table where a huge poster of green and silver with embroidered serpent was hanging above.

"Hermione Granger," Harry rolled his eyes upon seeing the smarty-pants nerd he had saw earlier, she used a spell to fix his eyeglasses thinking that he will get impressed about her little show. Hermione walks towards the stool while muttering unrecognizable words under her breath.

"Geek," Harry hissed.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, Harry smiled, hoping that he won't be sorted in that house.

"Harry Potter," his heart began to pound hard against his chest as he made his way towards the stool.

He heard the hat whispered something inside his head about him, saying he would probably be great in Gryffindor, that he has a bravery, courage, determination and one of a kind skill that would make him perfectly suit in the said house.

"Not Gryffindor.. Not Gryffindor," he whispered continuously with his eyes close.

"Not Gryffindor eh? Then better be... Slytherin!"

A wide smile formed on his lips as he rans toward the Slytherin table to join his fellow students there, he sat beside Draco as every student near his area began shaking his hand.

Harry heard some disappointed murmurs and glances towards him which he deliberately ignored. He know that he had been put in the perfect house, he will surely make great things there.

With a final look at the Gryffindor table, Harry caught Hermione Granger looking at him. She immediately turned her gaze to the other direction and began speaking to no one in particular again.

"She's a Mudblood, d'you know?" Draco said before handing him the bowl of pudding.

"Oh- what's a Mudblood?"

"Those people who call themselves witch or wizard but their parents aren't even one. Her parents are Muggle, in my opinion, she doesn't even belongs here. Right Potter?," Harry couldn't agree more so he just nodded his head.

"Yeah, she seem a little bit loony too," the two boys burst in laughter as they feast on their own food. 

**Note: Yay! Here you go, expect Harry to be a really annoying bad boy. Don't worry, there will be a character development as the story goes on.**

 **Geez, I missed writing HP fanfic! Hope you support this one as well. ?** **ﾟﾘﾘ**


	2. Chapter 1: New Target

Chapter 1: New Target

The Hogwarts Express blew a white steam as its engine started, the train moves forward and began the long journey back to Hogwarts School.

It's Harry, Draco, Theo and Blaise's sixth year, they spent their vacation in Malfoy Manor. Draco's parents even provided them a big room with four beds exclusively for them.

"Here we go again, going back to boring life," Theo said before slumping his butt against the leather seat of their compartment.

"Aren't you excited about kicking Longbottom and Ronnikins arses again?" Harry was checking his reflection on the window while putting some hair wax over his hair, he pulled them up to appear messy but extremely hot looking.

"I bet they got bored about it now," Blaise commented before flipping his book to the next page.

"You know what Zabini, you should stop burying your nose on that book and join us thinking for a good play thing this year," Draco then snatched the book from his hand and tossed it to Harry which he immediately caught.

"Give it here Harry," Blaise scolded but Harry already passed the book to Theo who ran outside, Blaise followed him while the two boys were left in the compartment, laughing hard.

"He's an utter nerd, but he never gets high marks as I did," Draco commented which is true because he's ranked top 2 for the sixth times in a row now.

"You're not paying attention are you? He's not reading some shitty books from school man, it's a freaking erotic novel book. He asked me to buy him few whenever I'm visiting the Dursleys," Harry said before resting his feet over the seat.

"Why you're not giving me one?," Draco said with his eyebrows raised. He had grown exceedingly handsome, his hair was no longer combed backwards but styled in almost perfect angle. His pale arms has his veins stuck beneath his skin and he grown about three inches taller than Harry.

"Because you're worse when you get interested to something," Harry answered, he also grown amazingly gorgeous, his glasses looks perfect with those dashing emerald eyes. He's also tall like the rest of them, and most of all, famous.

Well, all of them are, but he's the most famous followed by Draco. He have a lot of admirers, he already had four girlfriends or as they called they were, for Harry they were just a past time. Just his flavour of the year.

He hadn't have a serious relationship nor he's planning to. He's still enjoying his teenage life with his three best friends.

"Hey, you have any ideas?" Draco interrupted his thoughts. Unlike him, Draco never have any relationship to anyone, either serious or not. It's not because no one has interest going out with him, in fact there's a really crazy girl from Ravenclaw who didn't stopped stalking him, as in like those creepy stalker in the movies, the girl was soon transferred to Beauxbatons by her own parents to cut her addiction over the Slytherin boy.

Draco just really not considering having girlfriend or to flirt with anyone yet, he kept on dumping girls and rejecting them in a shameful way.

"What about.." Harry glanced at their compartment's open door, then a girl with wavy brown hair passed by, she immediately marched fast when she caught Harry looking at her.

"Her.." he finished.

"What? Who?" Draco asked with a puzzled look.

Harry turned to look at him again, a smug grin was on his lips. "Hermione Granger," he declared.

Draco wasn't able to speak for a moment, his face contorted in a disgusted look then soon developed to interested smirk.

"Tell me more about it," he said.

"That girl will be our next target. You said your father wasn't fully impressed about you being top 2 all the time right? Well, she's always the first, why don't we change that ourselves?" Harry wittily said.

"What do you mean?," Draco leaned forward to make sure he won't miss any words Harry will say.

"I suggest to distract her from her studies. To make you this years top one. Using purely Slytherin charm," he even winked at the companion.

Draco rested back to the leather seat, caressing his chin as if thinking deep about the idea.

"We can call her Hermy-dorky," Harry added.

"Deal," Draco slapped his hand against his, they soon told everything to Blaise and Theo which made the two so much more excited than they were.

"So, when do we start?" Theo said while jumping up and down to his feet.

"Calm your arse Nott," Draco flicked his wand, shoving Theo back to his seat with an invisible force.

"I say now," Harry smirked as he stood up and gets something inside his trunk. The Invisibility Cloak he had received from Dumbledore during his first year, the headmaster said it was from his father.

"This will be a terrible year for her," Blaise shook his head before burying his face to the book once again.

Harry sneak to Hermione, Neville and Ron's compartment, they were accompanied by Ginny who was Harry's last girlfriend and Luna Lovegood, the Ravenclaw chic he tried to flirt with but ends up giving him mental trauma for talking about non-existing creatures.

"Nerd, dork, Slinthead, retard and a hot chic, they can make a perfect squad," Harry murmured.

"Did you say something Ron?" Hermione said who seems to overheard his whispers.

"What? No I didn't, you're being anxious again," Harry's mouth gaped when Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Awe, you two looks good together," Luna commented with her hands clasped together.

"Yeah, took my brother six years to finally ask her out," Ginny cackled teasingly.

Harry lets out an exaggerated sigh, resisting the urge to puke at the moment.

He ignored their boring conversation and turns back to his motive. He casted a silent Muffliato around him so that he could open Hermione's trunk without catching their attention.

After a minute, he finally got back to their own compartment, just exact time when the train stopped.

They traveled to school with carriage being pulled by invisible creatures.

"I'll be needing your little help dude," Harry said before showing them what he got from Hermione's trunk. The three boys burst in laughter as they survey the whole thing with their eyes.

"Hello Harry," someone greeted him as they made their way to the entrance door.

"Hey Draco," the blond wizard just threw the girl a deathly glare then she marched away, blushing bright red on the face.

"No wonder he never had girlfriend before," someone commented.

"I agree with her," Theo mocked, earning a blow by his side from Draco's elbow.

They assembled to their respective tables, Dumbledore stood in front of the podium for his opening speech while Harry and Draco were whispering their funny little show later.

The opening remarks was finally over, their new Defense against the Dark Arts professor was already introduced and they were really happy because it was Snape. Their new potion master is an old man who's in Harry's opinion will just add to a period where he could sleep.

"Hey, it's about time," the feast began and everyone were busy with their own food when Harry lifted up the thing in his hand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Draco whispered without pointing a wand on the target.

It flew passed the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table and moves towards in front.

"Is that a bird?," Theo shouted who's sitting far from Draco and Harry.

"I bet it's a plane," Blaise shouted who's sitting on the end of their table.

"Bloody hell! It's a flying bra!" Harry yelled so loud, he caught everyone's attention. He's pointing a finger towards Hermione's bra that's still floating in the mid air.

Draco can control it by just staring at the thing, he brought it towards the staff table and roams back to Gryffindor table.

A loud chattering erupts from students at every house, some are even standing to have a better sight.

"Who's doing that?," Professor McGonagall tried to summon the bra but Draco was fast enough to block her spell.

Hermione sank a little bit down to her seat, face was flashing crimson and eyes began to glisten. She's mentally praying that no one will suspect that she owns the pink bra because she swear she would never have a face to show with them anymore.

Everyone was watching the bra, curiously following its way.

"Do it now dude," Harry whispered excitedly to Draco.

The blond wizard immediately do as he said. The bra floats towards its owner, it stopped over Hermione's head for a few second before it finally dropped on the top of her head.

A deafening silence dominated the place before everyone burst in laughter, some were even pointing a finger to Hermione and some cat calls being thrown to her.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore made everyone fell quite. The students then turned back to their meal, even the four Slytherin who are really good in playing innocent.

Harry glanced at Hermione who's already sobbing, she was being assisted by Ron, Neville and Ginny. Professor McGonagall approached them and bring Hermione out of the great hall.

"Nice one!" Pansy Parkinson sniggered at them.

Harry forced a smile although confused because he can't help feeling sorry for Hermione.

"Hey, that was a blast!" Theo and Blaise joined them and began talking about an epic scene they did.

Harry forgot the very faint wave of guilt in him and was feeling great about it. The four also started talking about some certain plans they're going to do next.

To be continued.

Don't forget to leave reviews for my improvement. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Her Revenge Part 1

Chapter 2: Her Revenge Part 1

Hermione didn't slept that night, she spent the night in the abandoned girls bathroom in the thrid floor, she had easily get rid of Moaning Myrtle by just telling her about Zacharias Smith taking a bath in the prefects bathroom.

With the book of Moste Potente Potions in her left hand, Hermione put all the ingredients in the cauldron and began stirring it. Her eyelids nearly close on their own, feeling so much exhausted, but Hermione was eager to get her revenge.

If those Slytherin arseholes thinks that she's been crying all night and would probably not going out of her room for weeks, then they're definitely wrong.

"Argh, how could I possibly forgot how to brew this potion?", sweats were trailing down to her face but she doesn't even think about giving up.

Before the sun rose, Hermione finally clambered back Gryffindor tower and entered inside their common room.

"Blimey Hermione, where have you been?" Ron who was woken by the squeak of the portrait door worriedly helped her towards the couch.

"Setting up my revenge," she said sternly almost to herself, her jaws clasped together and fist were clenched tightly.

"What? Bloody hell Hermione, I told you not to mind them didn't I? You're just creating a bigger trouble," Ron said before running a fingers through his hair.

Hermione turned to look at him with burning rage in her eyes.

"If you think that I will just let them bully me just like what they did to you and Neville then you're absolutely wrong Ronald Weasley!" her nose and ears seems to blew an invisible steam in anger.

"Look, I know where you're coming. I've been there," Ron held her hands and rested them on her lap. "But aiming for revenge isn't a good idea. I tried it before, trust me. You know what I got right? I almost got expelled,"

"Because you push them in the lake from the bridge with everyone watching! Ron, you know I can do better than that, I will teach them a lesson so they wouldn't do the same thing to those students like us. I'm doing this so there will be no single kid freshmen or senior that will fear those pricks!" Hermione snatched her hands from him and stormed towards the girls dormitory.

Ron was left, shaking his head in disapproval. Hermione was just putting herself in trouble, but if she still insists her side because that's who she is, whatever she think is right, she will do it and fight for it. Then maybe he will be left no choice but to keep a distance from her starting that day. Molly had warned him that this will be his last chance in the school, and if he crossed the line again, they will bring him straight to Romania with Charlie. 

On the other side, Draco, Harry and Blaise were in their locker room to change in their Quidditch uniform. Harry who's the seeker, is also their team captain while Draco, who's one of the chaser stands second in command. Blaise is also a chaser, while Theo hadn't have any interest in playing Quidditch ever since before.

He's just fine being the commentator though.

"I can't see Hermy-dorky anywhere," Harry said as they made their way on the entrace of the field. It's been two weeks since they humiliated the brunette witch on the opening feast and they haven't seen her ever since. They thought that she's obviously not going out in so much shame unless for her class.

"I told you, she's a boring target," Draco sighed. A loud cheers erupts at every side of the field from their admirers. Huge banners of their faces can be seen everywhere. Even in the Hufflepuff stand which their opponent for that day, you can see some posters being upheld.

"Perks of being heart throb," Blaise sneered before jumping onto his broomstick.

Madam Hooch whistled and every players kicked on the ground. They flew high and began chasing the Quaffle.

"We can see Hannah Abbott aiming for the Quaffle- opps watch out for that bludg- awe man! Having a big booty wouldn't help you in the air babe,"

"Nott!" Professor McGonagall scolded from beside him.

"Sorry Professor-"

Draco and Blaise were busy snatching the Quaffle and earning scores while Harry was lying back on his broomstick over about fifty feet from the ground.

He was startled when his broomstick lurches and seems to move on its own. "What the.. Whoa!" his grip tightened on its handle as the broomstick shoots towards his teammates.

"Get out of the fucking waaayyy!" with his body being pulled along with the mad broomstick, Harry bumped into their female beater, sending her to the ground.

The broomstick turned to the left where Blaise was with his mouth hanging open, watching him in disbelief. "Blaise get out!" but it's too late, Harry's broomstick already hit him with its tail, sending him beside the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Draco shouted but Harry's broomstick suddenly maneuvers towards his direction.

Draco seems to read what he's planning to do, he flew as fast as he could but Harry's broomstick began tailing him.

"Potter! Get rid of that broomstick or I swear I will kill you!" Draco shouted as he circled through one of the poles.

"I'm trying!" Harry tried to get his wand from the inside of his robe but he couldn't risk loosing grip with his broomstick.

A loud laughter and cheers erupts from the audience, some of the staffs tried to use spells but too afraid to cause more injury.

Dumbledore wasn't present and Professor McGonagall already having a panic attack.

"Shit!" Draco flew out of the field and move towards the black lake, Harry was still on his back. Students marched out of their seat and followed the two Slytherin players.

"Just jump the fuck out of that thing Potter!" Draco yelled without glancing back. The tail of his broomstick was nearly hitting the tip of Harry's and with just few inches they will surely crash into each other.

"What?! Why not you?" Harry blurted out.

"Both of us?" Draco grunted with clenched jaws.

"Alright! On three!" Harry yelled but his broomstick adjusted forward and bumped into Draco's side. Luckily, Draco was alert and jolted backwards.

"Shit!"

"One! Two!" Draco started.

"Three!" Then they both jumped out of their broomstick, falling deep under the black lake.

Harry yanked Draco from his robe, they began pulling off each other clothes as adrenaline takes place inside them. They're not floating up but instead just falling deeper to the water.

The two boys thought that that will be the end of their lives when a huge slippery tentacles grabbed them both and put them back on the bridge above.

"Urgh- shit!" Harry coughed while chasing his breath. They both stumbled every now and then before finally stood on their feet.

"Damnit!" Draco cursed when their wand shoots towards them.

They lifted their faces just to find a bunch of students standing a few feet away from them, each of them were holding back their laughter.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances just to find themselves almost half naked. Their uniform has been torn and they look such a mess generally.

The girls giggled while the boys started laughing before them. But before the two could draw out their wands, Professor McGonagall already emerged from the crowd.

"At my office, both of you," she said firmly with a hint of anger in her eyes. The two boys sighed in frustration before following the old lady.

Harry glanced back to the great lake and he caught a familiar brunette standing by the shore.

"Hell no.." Harry murmured.

"What is it again?" Draco hissed, now completely done with his friend.

"Look," he motioned to Hermione who just waved at them and began walking back to the castle.

"I will kill her-" Draco was about to run when Harry grabs him by the left fiber of his robe.

"Not now, let's go," Harry gave him a warning look, the blond wizard just shove his hand as they made their way towards their deputy headmistress office.

"Filthy Mudblood," Draco muttered under his breath while mentally cursing the witch in his head. 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Her Revenge Part 2

Chapter 3: Her Revenge Part 2

It's already 12:30 in the midnight when Harry and Draco finished cleaning their locker room which served as their detention. They go back to Slytherin common room, feeling totally exhausted.

"I'll get her soon, how dare she do this to us?" Draco scowled before opening a can of soda, he then slumped his back against the couch.

"We will," Harry panted before taking a swig on his own drink.

"I will rip her clothes in front of the class and make sure she will never have that stupid smirk ever again," Draco chuckled.

"Cheers," Harry just smiled at him, he has a weird feeling about what they did. That they somewhat deserved the punishment for what they did to Hermione, but of course he won't open that to Draco.

The portrait hole burst open, revealing Theo and Blaise who removed the Invisibility Cloak around them and excitedly sat beside the two.

"Look what we've found.." Theo hummed before tossing a piece of old parchment on the table.

Harry was the first one to sat straight and grabbed the paper. "We found that in Ronnikins Weaslebys' bag, y'know my spell _accidentally_ hits his bag and ripped it open," Theo said, emphasizing the word accidentally because that isn't just appropriate when it comes to him.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry snorted.

"Rubbish?!" Blaise grimaced at him. "Dude, we spent week following those retard just to know how it works,"

"How does it work then?" Harry asked while scanning the whole thing with his eyes.

Theo and Blaise looked at each other with the same cocky grin before Theo draw out his wand and pointed it on the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Draco leaned forward to have a better sight. Words began to form at the surface of the paper.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present, THE MARAUDER'S MAP." Harry read it, not bothering to hide his amazement.

Ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point where Theo touched the tip of his wand.

It was a map, showing every detail of Hogwarts castle and grounds, the thing that really caught their attention were the small moving dots that has labels. "Look, it's our common room, and Pansy's about to enter,"

The four immediately turned their gaze towards the door which just exactly swung open, revealing a totally confused Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you looking at?" she anxiously asked.

"Nothing, you looks beautiful tonight," Blaise said, Pansy's cheeks flashed a slight shade of pink as she climbed up to her dormitory.

"What do you think she's doing outside at this time?" Blaise then hissed to his three best mates.

"We don't have any bloody interest about knowing your crush's businesses, Zabini," Draco retorted without looking at him.

"Look, it's Professor Dumbledore inside his office, sitting at his chair," Theo beamed excitedly.

"Filch is on the sixth floor, Professor McGonagall in her office, Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary.." Draco mumbled while tracing every lines with his finger. "Look, Hermy-dorky is in the girls bathroom in the third floor,"

"What? Isn't that out of order?" Harry asked in furrowed eyebrows.

"I dunno, she's all alone there, look." Draco shrugged.

"Screw her, the main point is," Theo snatched the map and raise it up. "This is a treasure that we must take good care, it will help us to achieve success in every trouble we're planning to do. This could save our lives," his eyes almost glisten in so much happiness.

"I think I could marry it," he added before resting the parchment against his chest.

The three winced in disgust, they spent another hour talking about many things they will be able to do with the map. They also figured out some secret passageway that leading straight to Honeydukes and Shrieking Shack. 

Another two weeks passed after the Quidditch incident, Harry and Draco already accomplished their task for their detention so it will be a start of a new day of them. They can finally use the map to a particular Gryffindor nerd who gave them a hard time.

But the thing that they didn't know was Hermione's already prepared to have his final revenge. She sneak in the kitchen to meet Dobby and his fellow house elves. She volunteered on putting soup in each bowl, she placed the four of them on the exact same spot on the table where the four Slytherin prats were usually sitting.

After an hour or so, Hermione sat to her position in the Gryffindor table beside Ginny, a wide smile never left her lips, not until she saw Ron sitting beside Lavender Brown. She can feel that Ron was avoiding her, she's not dumb not to notice his sudden coldness towards her.

Meanwhile, Hermione finally sighted the four Slytherin pricks, she felt the excitement floods her veins as they sat exactly on the same spot where the bowl of soup she prepared were.

She resisted the urge to stood over the table and jump up and down while cheering them as they savour their meal. Hermione waited patiently, eyes fixed at them.

"Goddamnit what's happening to your nose?!" Someone shouted from Slytherin table, Hermione held back her laughter upon seeing Draco on his feet.

His white hair slowly grew down to his shoulder and began turning black.

"Fuck! Your hair!" Harry shouted in a pure terrified voice.

"Holy shit!" All the four boys bolted up from their seat, continuously scolding curses as their appearance slowly change.

A roar of laughter boomed across the hall when Harry, Draco, Theo and Blaise turned into exact replica of Professor Snape.

"Who did this?!" Draco growled.

Hermione turned to her own soup, biting his lip hard to resist her laughter. She glanced at the staff's table just to find Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall both laughing the crap out of them. Almost everyone in the hall were laughing, except Snape who's for the first time in a million years, had his face turned red.

"Looks like someone's experiment had gone wrong," Dumbledore said in the middle of resisting another set of laughter. "But I must admit, we're quite amaze here, seeing Professor Snape in Hogwarts Robe and a hair clip, Mr. Nott," Theo who borrowed Tracey Greengrass' hair clip just scowled at the headmaster.

In utter shame, they all turned to their heels. Four Snapes can be seen running out of the Great Hall.

"That Mudblood is now getting to my nerve!" Draco howled before pulling off his robe and tossing it on the ground.

His face contorted upon seeing his friends staring back at him. "What?!" he barked.

"I will never unsee this. Never," Blaise muttered while shaking his head.

Draco held his necktie to loosened it and open some button of his shirt when the three stop him.

"No dude seriously, don't," Theo even covered his eyes with his hands, or more appropriately, with Snape's hands.

"We're done seeing vomit worthy things today," Harry said with a yawn before sitting down against the moistened grass.

"Geez, is this how it feels being a single for who-knows-how-long? I feel so full down there," Theo loosened his belt before settling down next to Harry.

"Aren't you wondering what might hidden behind those black cloak?" Harry then sneered at his three mates.

"Urgh!" Blaise coughed a few more times about the idea.

"I bet he's still a virgin!" Harry then burst into laughter, Theo and Blaise began laughing as well while clutching their stomachs.

"Hey dude, why you fell quiet there huh? You feelin' somethin' strange?" Theo elbowed Draco on the side as the three roared in laughter again. However, the blond wizard looks entirely not amused.

As the three boys continues with their laughing session, Draco began walking away from them, making his way back to the castle.

"Hey! Mate where are you going? Don't you think it's the best time to pull a prank to those first year?!" Harry propped up and followed him, Theo and Blaise did the same. They began running towards the dungeon, gaining confused glances from every student they're passing by.

Dennis Creevey did literally fainted upon seeing them, luckily his friend caught him by arms.

"Hey Draco! It's a perfect opportunity to scare the crap out of Long-Fucking-bottom, don't be such a pussy now!" Theo scowled at him but Draco didn't even threw them a single glance as he continued to ascend towards their common room.

"Potter!" Draco called.

"What?"

"Prepare the cloak and the map, we'll gonna teach someone a lesson to not mess with Slytherins especially when they're about to have a breakfast," Draco commanded, a glint of excitement filled those emerald eyes of the wizard before him again.

"W-when?" He stuttered.

"Tonight," Draco finished. 

**To be continued...**  
 *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***


	5. Chapter 4: New Plan and Heartbreak

Chapter 4: New Plan and Heartbreak

After her Transfiguration class, where she's practicing Human Transfiguration, Hermione seized all her books and about to go outside the room when she saw Ron behind a fat pillar, leaning close to it as if scanning something on its surface.

But as she tilted her head, Hermione realized that he's actually kissing a girl who's back was pressed against the pillar.

She bit her lip hard to resist her tears to fall, she forced her trembling knees to run away as fast as she could.

Hermione just can't understand why Ron cheated on her, she's been a good girlfriend for everyone knows. Except for the fact that she's not into physical commitments yet. Ron didn't get anything from her except for hugs and kiss on the cheek, which is rarer than to find Snape combing his hair.

"How could he?!" she bellowed almost to herself, she goes straight to Hagrid's cabin and knocked for about two minutes but she just heard nothing but Fang's whimpers inside.

She leaned her back against the wooden door and sank down on the floor, she let her tears falls freely out of her eyes. She never knew it will be that painful, she never thought that Ron was capable of hurting her.

And he's just in a perfect timing, he left her just like everyone else. Neville was too busy with Luna as her suitor, Ginny as well was busy being a team captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team and well, she don't have much friend as far as she could remember. And Hagrid's absence just made everything worse.

Hermione was continuously sobbing and didn't realized the sun slowly setting, until the place went dim. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her robe and began walking slowly back to the castle when someone pushed her from the back.

"Ouch!" Hermione stumbled forwards, she immediately looked back and draw her wand. "Who's there?!"

In her utter surprise, Hermione's wand flew out of her grip and vanished into nothingness.

"What the-" then again, two firm invisible hands grabbed her from both arms and dragged her a few feet away from her original spot.

"Ahh! Stop!" Her knees hits some small rocks, leaving a fresh wounds there.

"Hey- hey what's happening?," Hermione's mouth gaped upon seeing Harry Potter who seem to emerged out of nowhere.

"Geroff me!" Hermione scolded when he's about to help her up.

"I'm just trying to help," Harry said, faking a hurt voice.

"Oh who told you that I need your help? And what're you doing here anyway?," Hermione retorted.

"Look, I saw you're in trouble so being a nice man as I am, I tried to help!" Harry said impatiently.

"Nice man?! Even the Blast-Ended Skrewts are nicer than you are," Hermione can't deny how she feels glad about insulting him.

"Fine, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry for what we did to your friends, but I just want to tell you that.." Harry tried to walk near to her but Hermione instinctively took a steps backwards. "I'd already separated with Malfoy, Nott and Zabini. I realized that they're being so mean and immature, I want to change my life now,"

Hermione blinked a few more times, checking if her eyes weren't fooling her. Harry walked closer to her and leaned down, Hermione's heart leap since she thought that he's going to push her or something, but he didn't.

Harry picked up something from the ground. "I think this is yours," it's her wand.

Hermione frowned before snatching her wand from him and immediately pointed it towards his face.

"Don't you dare follow me," then she began walking away.

"Hey where's my thank you?!" Harry called behind her.

"Go to hell, Moron!" Hermione shouted back before finally running away.

When she's completely gone. Draco, Theo and Blaise removed the Invisibility Cloak over them and gave Harry a faint punch on the bicep.

"Nice one! That's a good start though," Draco said with a smirk.

"No man, didn't you see her attitude? She's crazy! There's no way she will fall in love with me!" Harry complained.

"Just carry on with the plan Harry, we will soon get her, after all, you're the one who recommend her, aren't you?" Draco then smiled at him.

"Alright, but if it doesn't work after two weeks, I'm done, okay?"

"Roger that," Draco faked an exaggerated salute before they go back to the castle.

Feeling so much tired and weak, Hermione slowly sneak inside the Gryffindor common room, her knees were burning in pain which she absentmindedly ignored. The pain in her heart was just more than enough to torment her to the core.

She's about to climb up to her dormitory when she spotted Ron standing at the last step of the stairs towards the boys dorm.

"H-hey," Ron awkwardly greets her.

"Ron.." Her voice trembled, throat seem to burn and rip her lungs again.

"Er.. Goodnight?"

Hermione sighed before sitting on the armchair, Ron did the same and sat down opposite to her.

She raised her eyebrows to him, silently coaxing him to explain everything because she can't just put it into words.

"Uhm.. Hermione, I'm- I just- I want to tell you that- argh!" Ron slapped his forehead in annoyance, seemed like he'd already practiced his speech but forgets everything upon facing her.

"You don't have to tell me," Hermione said in the same calm manner. "I saw you with Lavender, looks like you're much happier with her, aren't you?" she even faked a laugh which just turned into a bitter snort.

"No, I mean, fine I'm happier with her. But we can change that, I can be happy with you too. Just focus on our relationship and stop putting your nose with those Slytherins," Ron said which doesn't ease the hate she felt towards the boy.

"Ron. It will never gonna work out again, let's just get this over so I can start moving on much earlier," Hermione said, looking plainly to her hands on her lap.

She's waiting for him to say no and insist to fix whatever damaged he did, but it doesn't came. Instead, she just saw his feet moved, she lifted her face just to find him standing with his eyes fixed to her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I hope you'll find someone who deserve your love. Someone who will appreciate you as you are and sorry because that isn't me. I'm so sorry again Herms," then he turned to his heels and climbed back to his dorm.

Hermione was left there, her hands on her mouth, completely dumbfounded as she shook her head disbelievingly.

Ron agreed to break up with her that easily. Did he even loved her in the first place? The obvious answer seem to shrink Hermione into the size of a Snitch.

She felt so pathetic.

She felt so worthless.

Hermione goes back to her room, careful not to make any noise. She casted a Muffliato charm around her bunk just to make sure that she won't wake anyone if ever she weep all night. 

**To be continued...**  
 *** * * * * * * * * * * ***

 **Vote and comments. Love lots. ?**

P.S: You can visit my Wattpad account if you have one, I have many HP fanfic there, mostly Dramione and Harmione. :)

My username is: Excruciate_24


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Fall for the Lure

Chapter 5: Don't Fall for the Lure

Every hour seemed to last ages in Professor Binns' class, the ghost teacher wasn't aware or maybe not just paying attention to see half of his class already sleeping on each desk.

Even Hermione who's the only student that could stand him, was also have her eyes locked on the window. She lifted her lolling head upon seeing Harry sitting under an old tree beside the lake, strange because he's all alone and surprisingly looks too busy reading a book.

On the other side, she could see Draco,Theo and Blaise pulling some prank on First years which made them the center of attention. Hermione don't understand how on earth those preposterous junk they got from Joke Shop were even worth a galleons.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione twitched on her seat when a cold hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Y-yes sir? Sorry, I didn't hear your question," she felt her cheeks burnt pink.

"No, you're dismissed, do you have some worries regarding anything else in my class that you want to talk?" Hermione glanced around the room to find all her classmates already gone.

"Er.. Nothing professor, have a good day," she seized her bag and immediately jogged outside the room, feeling so much embarrassed for losing concentration in the class.

She headed straight to Hogwarts grounds to shoo the bunch of First years playing Exploding Snap.

"Oi Granger! What's your problem huh?" Draco, Theo and Blaise approached her, wearing their undeniably charming smirks.

"Doing my job as a Prefect, I guess," Hermione said without any trace of intimidation.

Draco took a step forwards, his face went serious and dark, "I know you put those filthy Polyjuice Potion in our soup Granger, just a tiny bit of advice," he even leaned closer, making Hermione moves back. "Constant Vigilant."

Hermione stared at him sharply, feeling her blood starting to rise up to her head.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned their gaze to Harry, Hermione noticed the sudden tension between him and the other three.

"None of your business, Potter. Go back to that filthy books of yours," Draco scoffed.

"Are they bothering you Hermione?" Harry's gaze fell on her own. She felt some butterflies erupt from the pit of her stomach, just by staring at this man was enough to left her speechless so she just shook her head.

"Come on then," Harry turned his back from three friends and began walking away, confident that Hermione will follow him.

And she did, Hermione sighed before turning to her heels, but before she could even takes a step, Harry turned back and pointed a wand before her, leaving her in utter shock.

"Expelliarmus!" for a second she thought that the spell will hit her square to the face but it missed her by inch and rammed into Draco, knocking him of the ground.

Hermione was left awestruck for a moment, and before she could gather back her composure, Harry already jumped on his best friend and gave him a hard blow on the nose.

"Get him off me!" Draco shouted, Theo and Blaise both struggled to yank Harry away from Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The headmistress came running towards the four, followed by Professor Snape and Flitwick.

Snape casted a spell to separate them, he grabbed Draco on the sleeve and pulled him away from Harry who's been held by Blaise.

"He's going to attack us!" Harry bellowed, his face was red and blood was dripping out of his nose.

"Liar!" Draco howled.

"Silencio! All of you, in my office now!" She furiously flicked her wand, making everyone fell silent. "As well as you, miss Granger," he threw her one more dismayed look before heading back to the castle. 

All the four Slytherin bad boys and the Gryffindor nerd were sitting on a long magenta couch inside the Headmaster's office.

Hermione has her eyes locked on her shoes while mentally hexing herself for being involved in that chaos. Harry was on her side, next to Blaise, Theo and Draco on the other end.

"What's going on with the four of you?" Dumbledore said with his hands clasped together over his desk.

"Nothing," Draco snapped.

"Mr. Potter? We both know that your father did a lot of unpleasant things during his school days, and maybe you're following his path. But boy, you're going too far now," Dumbledore turned to Harry who refused to even lift his face.

"No one want to tell me what's going on? Then I guess Miss Granger could give me a bit of information," The headmaster then looked at her.

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheeks while anxiously glancing at the old man, "Uhm.. H-Harry said that he's been keeping a distance from the rest of them since he thought that they're being severely mean now,

"And.. What happened lately was entirely not his fault. He's just trying to defend me from Malfoy who's I think, about to hex me that time," Hermione couldn't help feeling the weight lightened inside her chest upon seeing Harry's smile.

She did the right thing, she stood for the man she hated for almost five years, but also her very first love.

"Is that all, Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor," she nodded.

"Alright then, as your detention, all of you will go with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest to have a meeting with the centaur. You will help him deliver the healing potions in exchange to raw ingredients, off you go," Dumbledore gave them a faint smile before gesturing to the door.

"I think that old man has already lost it, he shouldn't be running a school, the Ministry should put him in St. Mungos. Seriously, he's insane!" Draco rasped while running back to their common room to change. "That forest wasn't called Forbidden forest for bloody nothing!"

"See you later, Harry!" The trio stopped on track and looked at Hermione and Harry who were waving good byes to each other before the nerd witch jogged upstairs.

After she disappeared into the Fat Lady's portrait door, Draco, Theo and Blaise cracked in a good laugh before attacking Harry.

Draco began ruffling his hair as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Good-fucking-job!"

"Brilliant!" Theo mocked.

"That's- incredibly amazing," Blaise chuckled in agreement.

"You're forgiven for breaking my nose," Draco let go of him and they began walking towards the dungeon.

"Yeah, geez how much longer do I have to do this? Honestly? She smelt like those hundred year old books in the library," Harry spat.

"You won't wait any longer, trust me, just make her fall deeper to the lure," Draco smirked.

"Wicked!" Theo beamed before jumping inside their common room.

"You're all Satan's disciple," Blaise sighed as he climbed up to their dorm.

"You are one of us, arsehole," Draco and Harry said in unison before bursting in laughter. 

To be continued..

 *** * * * * * * * ***  
 **So here it goes, the story sequence will be fast because I have so many plot twist in my head and I'm trying to fit them all in this story. ?** **ﾟﾘﾂ**


	7. Chapter 6: Harry's Biggest Mistake

Chapter 6: Harry's Biggest Mistake

It's already dark when they started their journey in the Forbidden Forest, leaded by Hagrid with his coward dog.

"Are you expecting us to have a chitchat with those beast while having a cup of tea?!" Theo who never stop fussing since they entered in the forest suddenly stopped to block Hagrid's way.

"'Ya might want to watch that mouth of yers' boy, mind ya, centaurs aren't really hospitable," then he pushed him slightly but Theo grunted in pain because his hand was just a size of a plate.

"Bloody half human!" Draco hissed.

Behind the three Slytherins were Hermione and Harry who's just shaking their head in the roughness of their attitudes.

"You did a right choice, you're not really belong with that group," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I'm too cute for those ugly bastards," Harry cackled.

Hermione couldn't deny that he's truly handsome, in fact, everything about him always turned her on. From those deep emerald eyes that seems to speak a thousand words, to his messy hair that spikes every where, down to every tiny detail of his being. Even his rude personality and bad boy aura just made him even more attractive.

"Hello earth to Hermione," he flicked his fingers in front of his face since Hermione suddenly stopped walking.

"O-oh sorry, j-just lost with thoughts," Hermione forced a laugh, feeling the heat creeps through her cheeks.

"Er, speaking of lost, I think I lost them," Harry reluctantly looked at her.

"What?!" Hermione checked every direction but they can't even hear a rustling of footsteps. They were surrounded by tall trees in the middle of the forest without any idea of where the exit was.

"We're doomed," Harry faked a sigh since everything that happened was their plan, or Draco's atleast.

"Come on, let's find them!" Hermione grabbed him by wrist and tried to pull him but instead, Harry pulled her back, making their body bump into each other.

He deliberately pulled her closer until their faces were just inches apart, he looked straight to her eyes that's been illuminated by the moon light.

"W-wha-"

"Shh," Harry pressed a finger over her lips, preventing her to speak further.

Hermione felt her heart pounding fast, she can't even pull away. She never thought that it's even possible to have Harry face to face with her. She had buried that impossible dream a long time ago.

But there was she, in just a little move, their lips will surely touch each other.

"Don't you dare move," Harry said in a cold but almost husky whisper.

Hermione nodded her head slowly, she's been resisting the urge to crush her lips against those plump lips of him. She's been taught how a proper lady should behave, and jumping over a man and smashing your lips on his, wasn't really a good thing.

Instead, she just closed her eyes and waited patiently for her dreams to come true. Harry leans closer and moved his face closer to her ear. Hermione almost jump as her heart leap when he whispered softly the word..

"Run,"

"Pardon?" Hermione's eyes shoot open just to find Harry staring at her back.

"Runnnnna!" before she could even pull back herself, Harry already dragged her roughly onwards and they began running. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Harry continuously cursed as they sprint between trees.

"What was that?!" Hermione shouted.

"A freaking wolf! Lower you voice or it might hear us!" Harry bellowed.

Hermione pulled her hand harshly and stopped on their track.

"What?!" Harry hissed.

"A wolf? Harry, don't you know how to confuse a wolf? It's been taught like five times in D.A.D.A," Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed because of how frightened he was.

"It's not my fault that Snape wasn't accosting us every time we fell asleep in his class," Harry defended.

"Argh, alright come on," Hermione reached for his hand as they ran towards the left.

Hermione hid behind a tall bush and began mimicking the wolf's howl, Harry watched her in pure terrified face.

"Y-you're calling it," Harry stuttered.

"Yes, so it's the best time to run," Harry didn't waited for her to pull him as they both ran to find a hiding place.

Harry's heart never stop banging againts his chest, he flung his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly inside his arms.

"I don't know what might have happened if I'm not with you," Harry said with his lips pressed on the top of her head.

"That's Ron and Neville's line," Hermione said, trying to tame her heart from beating so fast.

"Okay forget that I said that. Heck! You're one bad ass," Harry pulled her off by shoulder and before she could speak, he already leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she watched his close eyes and nose pressing beside her nose. A tingling sensation erupted in her stomach as he kiss her passionately.

After a minute or two, he finally pulls away, their eyes met once more. She could see the sincerity inside those emerald globe and it just felt so good, so right.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Does it need saying?" Harry runs a finger beside her face to put some strands of her hair behind her ear, every touch of him seemed to woken every sleeping hormones in her body.

"Of couse it does," Hermione smirked.

Harry felt nauseated, but he has to do it. Just like what he usually do with his flings, as he call it. No feelings involve, no commitments. He just have to say it to add some flavour to his motive, it shouldn't be affecting him this way.

He's somewhat feeling guilty, like Hermione isn't like any other girl. He's aware of her toughness and intelligence, but he could also sense the vulnerability the moment their lips touches each other. And he's not sure if can stand seeing her heart breaks.

"Hello Earth to Harry Potter," Hermione chuckled.

"I think I like you," Harry said without any knowledge how he came up with the words.

"You just kissed me though," Hermione's cheeks were already burning pink, thanks to the darkness that Harry cannot see it clearly.

"I did," Harry moved away from her and walked back and forth while caressing his nape.

"Er, so basically, when you kiss someone, there should be a feelings involve, so yeah, I think you like me," Hermione said timidly.

"That's right," Harry tried to recall what Draco asked him to do and everything were just going according to their plan.

"And I think I like you too," Hermione approached him and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Great," Harry awkwardly glanced trees by trees, wishing that his three mates appear somewhere there.

And his face lightened upon hearing Theo's fuss, "Bloody horse-human! His life is not even enough to pay this shirt!"

The three emerged from between a huge tree trunks, followed by Hagrid and Fang.

"Ey! We've been lookin' for ye fer hour!," Hagrid motioned the lamp on their way back to Hogwarts grounds.

Draco kept on glancing behind, secretly gesturing a thumbs up to Harry upon seeing his and Hermione's hands clasped together.

The strange thing is that, Harry felt a connection between him and Hermione, that somewhat they're truly belong to each other. But he immediately brushed off the ridiculous thought in his head.

He will just play with her feelings, show her that they're the boss, that messing with them will not bring her any good.

"You okay?" Hermione worriedly asked. He hadn't realized that they're already in front of the entrance door.

His three friends were no where to be seen but he will bet a sack of galleons that they're just hidden somewhere, watching and probably giggling.

"Perfect," he held her hand and place a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Hermione,"

"Goodnight, er.." Hermione's smile was too innocent and pure, he felt the pang of guilt constantly stabbing him, thinking that he will ruin it soon.

"See you tomorrow," Harry replied, trying not to appear cold as he was.

He awkwardly turned to his heels and took a few steps away when Hermione called him.

"Hey.."

"Yeah?"

Hermione hesitated whether to remind him that couple should say I love you to each other or just ignore it. Maybe Harry is not a showy person, she hopes so. On the other side, maybe she shouldn't assume too much, she's not even sure if they were already considered as _couple_.

They just kissed.

And confessed that they like each other.

That's not happening everyday, is it?

"Nothing," she finally said with a faint smile.

Harry just nodded and began jogging towards the dungeon.

Their common room was empty, no single Slytherin. He sighed in relief before slumping his back against the couch.

"Incendio," He muttered softly with his wand pointed on the fireplace. The logs cracked in fire, immediately replacing the coldness with warm air.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he mumbled to himself, picturing Hermione's smile before him.

"Argh, you're a geek know-it-all annoying freak!" he runs a fingers through his hair, yanking the tip in so much frustration.

"Alright, focus," He propped upward and walked towards the mirror, facing his own reflection. "You will just play your role until its over, that's it, period."

But his own words seemed to betray him since everytime he closes his eyes, the image of a particular brunette Gryffindor was always popping out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell,"

Votes and comments, :)


	8. Chapter 7: Distraction and Love Marks!

Chapter 7: Distraction and Love Marks?!

"Exceeds Expectations?! How come I got E in Charms?," Hermione blurted out, looking disbelievingly on her paper. "Professor,"

"Miss Granger, kindly check your answers carefully, you forgot to write number twenty, instead you put your answer in number twenty one and so on the remaining numbers," Professor Flitwick explained.

Hermione felt her cheeks burnt upon confirming that indeed she forgot to write number 20, she scored 19 over twenty five on their weekly quiz.

"T-this is impossible, oh my god, how could I?" Hermione shook her head, even Parvati Patil got only one mistake in the said quiz.

"It's okay Miss Granger, I think you should stop over thinking about your academics, try to relax a bit, off you go," but Hermione couldn't accept it, for her, that is one of the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her.

She tried to recall what really causes her distraction that day, and she easily figured it out. She never stopped thinking about Harry, they've been going out for four days now and he never been off of her mind since.

"Hey, what happened to your quiz?" Ron taunted with a smug grin, he got a perfect score which just doubled Hermione's frustration.

"Oh shut up," she seized her bag and immediately stormed out of the room to avoid any talks about that stupid quiz.

"Hey!"

"Ouch!" .

"Shit!"

Harry and Hermione both fell backwards after they bumped into each other.

"Harry? Why did you do that?" Hermione said as she lifted herself up, Harry who jumped out from behind the pillar to surprise her also did the same.

"Er.. I'm here to give this-" he picked up the bouquet of white Lilys from the floor, tied it together and thrust in front of her, "To you,"

Hermione couldn't help to blush, the previous aggravation was easily replaced by the satisfactory happiness upon seeing him again.

"Thanks, how sweet of you," Hermione said as they both walked towards their usual spot under an old tree near the lake.

Harry was feeling uneasy since their first quarter examination will takes place tomorrow and Draco gave him an unbelievable task.

 _"Distract her, don't let her grab any single book. I should be the top one this time and you promised me that,_ " Draco told him before he gone to pick some Lilys.

"Harry?" Hermione had to tap him on the shoulder to takes him off of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah? Sorry,"

"I said I'm going to the library now and I can't go with you tonight, you know, tomorrow's our exam and I can't stand having another E on my paper," Hermione said though obviously she did wanted to stay with him longer.

Harry bolted up and extended a hand for her, "Let's go then,"

Hermione raised her eyebrow before grabbing his hand and stood up, "Harry, we can't study together, you know I have to concentrate fully on my own subjects,"

Harry's smile slowly vanished from his face, he tried to appear rejected and cute at the same time, "Yeah, I get it... Your first priority will always be your studies,"

"What? O-of course it is, but that doesn't mean that you're not in my priorities too," but Harry just pressed a finger on her lips to hush her.

"It's okay," he assured her.

"Look, okay come on," Hermione sighed in defeat before pulling his hand as they jogged towards the castle.

"I won!" Harry cheered.

"You're such a prick,"

"But you love me anyways," Harry winked at her.

Hermione kept a smile to herself as they reached the library. They settled to the farthest table from Madam Pince.

Harry put their bags over the table and began unbuttoning his uniform, Hermione watched him with her mouth slightly open as he remove his neck tie and toss it beside his robe. He rolled up his sleeve up to his elbow, revealing his firm arms which has his veins visible beneath the skin.

He untucked his button up and undid few buttons from the top, making him looks extremely hot.

"What?" He looked at Hermione confusedly since she's gulping repeatedly while staring at his hands.

"Oh, nothing, I'll just get some books," she flicked her wand and a pile of heavy books slammed down against their table.

Hermione started flipping over the pages, glancing once in a while at her companion who's staring at the her face.

"Okay, we will start in memorizing the exact recipe of Love Potion Antidote since we have to brew it without looking on our notes," Hermione began, now trying to avoid Harry's gaze.

"First, add four Wiggentree twigs, or until the potion turns green," she caught Harry leaning his chin over his hand, staring solely at her instead of the line she's pointing on the book.

"Stir until the potion turns orange, Add castor oil until the potion turns - Harry will you stop looking at my face?" she hissed.

"Oh- ah-I'm sorry, it's that just... You looks like my mum," Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, obviously misinterpreted his words.

"Not what you're thinking, I mean, she's just like you, too keen on her studies, a nerd but is really a bad ass," Harry forced a faint laugh.

"Why are you telling me this? You looks- er, sad,"

"Well, my mum and dad are separated. Dad is living in my Uncle Sirius's house in Grimmauld Place, while mum's in her sister, Aunt Petunia," Harry explained. "I hate going there, so I always spent more than half of my vacation either Holidays or not in Malfoy manor,"

Hermione had completely forgotten their review as she rested a hand on his back to soothe him. "That's- unfortunate, but I think you should talk to them Harry, they wouldn't resist their own son,"

Harry snorted, "They're old enough to know what's right and wrong,"

"Yes, but they're thinking that you're fine with that situation, you have to show them that-"

"Shh!" Harry pressed a finger on to her lips, preventing her to finish her sentence. "Just shut up Hermione,"

He carefully remove his finger out of her lips and she's about to begin fussing again when Harry leans forward and pressed his lips against hers instead.

"If you don't stop blabbing, I swear I will kiss you until you can barely breathe," Harry said with his face still an inch away from hers.

"O-kay," Hermione gulped as she sneak away from him and awkwardly goes towards the bookshelf, "Let's proceed to studying,"

Harry cursed silently, he has to distract her in any possible way.

Hermione gasped when her feet floats a few inches from the floor, she was unable to move as an invisible force put her on to the desk.

"Harry!"

"Shh," with a smirk, Harry pocketed his wand and stood up in front of her. The spell was still there, restraining Hermione to move.

"What're you doing?" she hissed, now looking completely pissed off.

Harry shove her legs apart and stood in between, his hand fondled on her back as he leans forward to kiss her. She tried to wiggle but it's no use, her bum was stuck against the table's surface. Thanks to his goddamn spell.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, there's no point of resisting and she must admit that the feeling was so satisfying.

They're already losing track when Harry jumped off of her when a loud noise interrupted them behind.

"Geez, seriously bro, get a room," it's Blaise Zabini, carrying loads of books in his arms.

Hermione automatically went red in the face as she quickly fixes her uniform. "Technically, this is a room Zabini," Harry retorted.

"Er... I-I better go, see you tomorrow Harry," Hermione almost trip on her feet as she took a big steps to get out of the place in so much embarrassment.

"Draco will be really glad, poor Hermione," Blaise said while watching her bump into the last shelf before finally vanishing from the open doorway.

Harry sighed exasperatedly as he sat back on the chair. "What's your bet? Draco will surely be laughing the living crap out of him tomorrow, just wait 'til you see it yourself,"

"What did you do huh?" Blaise asked, narrowing an eyes on his friend.

"You have to wait, dork," Harry snapped.

"Fine, but aren't you feeling anything unusual towards her?"

"Unusual? Like I-badly-want-to-bathe-her-myself-'cause-God!-she-stinks? Seriously don't ask such stupid question, she's a geek, it feels like I'm kissing a bubotuber back there," he even gestured over the table.

"That's - gross,"

Harry rolled his eyes, although he's just exaggerating with his opinion about Hermione. He stood on his feet and began marching away, "Come on, I really need a mouthwash now,"

The sun rays hits Hermione on the face through the window beside her bed. She rubbed her eyes and carefully climbed out of her bunk.

She's about to yawn when her gaze fell on the wall clock. She's already one and a half hour late on her first exam.

"No way," she's still wearing her uniform last night, Hermione felt extremely drowsy like she was drunk when she reached their dorm last night.

"Oh God please tell me they're not done yet," she kept on muttering words under her breath as she jogged towards her Potion class. She didn't bother checking her appearance, her exam is far more important that what her current looks was.

That's what she thought.

Upon entering their classroom, every heads turned to her. Everyone has their mouth fell open, even Professor Slughorn dropped her quill as his eyeglasses slipped down to his nose.

"Oh-my-God," Tracey Greengrass from Slytherin was the first one to react, she's resisting a laughter and Hermione noticed that almost everyone has their eyes fixed on her chest.

"Hermione?!" Neville and Ginny were the first ones to ran towards her.

"Excuse us Professor," Ginny said as she pushed Hermione with her out of the room.

Ron also followed them outside, a loud roar of laughter burst inside the room before Neville closed it.

Hermione's heart almost fell down to her feet as she check her uniform. There were words scribbled on her white blouse with crimson paint in bold capital letters, saying,

' **HAD FUN LAST NIGHT.**

 **-Slytherin king'**

Her knees began to tremble, luckily Ginny and Ron were there to assisted her.

"You have so many love marks, er... There," Ginny pointed on her neck.

Hermione felt a hot liquid desperately want to escape her eyes, "Gin c-can you fix it? I n-need to take my exam," she stuttered, failing to hide the pain in her voice.

Ginny glanced over Ron and Neville who were both staring at Hermione sympathetically.

"Herms, the exam's over, I'm sorry, you missed the written and practical exam,"

And that's it, Hermione burst in tears, weeping like a child as she buried her face on Ginny's shoulder.

After about five minutes, the bell rang and the door before them burst open, revealing a giggling girls, mockingly looking at her.

"What are you looking at? You want that huge eyes of yours to leave their sockets huh?! I can help you," Ginny bellowed to a passing Slytherin girl who immediately runs away.

Harry, Draco, Theo and Blaise were the last ones to walk out of the room.

They're all laughing and mimicking Hermione's reaction a while ago, or atleast the three of them since Blaise was obviously not impressed.

"You!," Hermione growled, pushing Ron and Neville out of her way as she furiously marched towards Harry.

"You foul-loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione draws her wand and pressed it onto Harry's neck, his back hits the cold wall. The tip of Hermione's wand piercing his flesh almost painfully.

Her eyes were dark and full of rage, "Hermione no, he's not worth it," Ron said behind her.

"Go on, teach him a lesson, I'm with you Hermione," Ginny said, pushing away her brother.

She stared at Harry sharply, his emerald eyes seems to taunt her causing her anger to rise. Slowly, she lower down her wand, Harry grinned at his mates when suddenly he felt a strong force hit him square on the face.

"Fuck!"

A loud gasped can be hear around them, Harry Potter fell down to his knees, his vision's swirling as his nose drips blood on the floor.

He lifted his face to find the four Gryffindors' marching away.

"Wow," Blaise commented. "That's a one nice blow,"

To be continued..


End file.
